Krieg
Krieg, real name 'James Fliescher,'Krieg was alleged to be a James Fliescher. Head of a pharmacy chain, in turn connected to Medhall. Father of three, married. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.4 is a member of Empire Eighty-Eight. Personality Krieg was well-trusted enough by Kaiser to be named as one of his three lieutenants in Empire Eighty-Eight,Buzz 7.4Cast (spoiler free) with his fellow lieutenants Hookwolf and Purity. While his two co-rivals were both charismatic and powerful individuals who formed splinter groups after Kaiser's death, Krieg instead moved to England.Interlude 18.y Relationships Theo Anders remembered him as respectful towards him, if only because he was the son of Krieg's boss.26.b (Interlude B, Golem part 2) Abilities and Powers Classified as a Brute, Krieg has the power to manipulate kinetic forces in a variety of ways, though it is most powerful within a certain radius of himself.Wildbow's Parahuman List Hostile forces will move slower or get disrupted/deflected by a controlled, unconscious alteration of air friction/resistance. Hostile enemies may have trouble breathing. In addition, his actions have increased results for energy involved; he can punt someone to send them flying through the wall,Comment on spacebattles by Wildbow as demonstrated with Manpower. Krieg's psychology was such that he had resistance to Master effects.But Lung was part of the handful I’d fought where I could input fear and get anger. Dean had run into the same thing, with emotions other than fear returning the same output. Some people, especially those of a more feral stripe, just processed things in a different way. The upside was the tactical advantage in it, if I could adjust my expectations fast enough. The downside was that I had to make that adjustment. Most of my costumed fighting experience was that my enemies would hesitate, get sloppy, or back off, but Lung, like Bitch, like the cooler but still dangerous Krieg or the seemingly unflappable Victor who would still act differently when under the influence of my power, attacking faster and more recklessly. They were the people who were angry at the world, or those with the natural predisposition to fight rather than fly. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.11 History Background Makes two yearly trips to London, and had been doing so for roughly twenty years. In his civilian identity he claimed that during these trips he was going to places like Brazil or Europe.Buzz 7.4 Story Start When E88's identities were revealed, Krieg fought along with (presumably) his subordinates Victor, Othala, and Alabaster against members of New Wave, Shielder, Flashbang and Brandish. He demonstrated great resourcefulness with his power.Comment on spacebattles by Wildbow He fought against Leviathan but was put out of commission during an early stage of the conflict.Extermination 8.2 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Recovering, Krieg went back to London to manage things for the Gesellschaft. Though he was still considered an ally to The Pure.Interlude 18.y Trivia *Krieg is the German word for war or conflict.Krieg, Wiktionary. *Mr. Fliescher is not related to Rune.A final spacebattles comment from Wildbow References: Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Worm Characters